Protector
by angelicwolfchild
Summary: Edward has left Bella again and a day before the wedding. She feels like she can't go on, but what happens when Jake returns? Will the fire heat up and what happens if Edward returns?
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

'I can't believe it.' I thought to myself as I lie on my bed. The night before our wedding, and he disappears again. We had bought our own apartment for the time being before he left. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It had 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a laundry room, and a balcony in the master bed room. I hadn't told Charlie or Renee yet what had happened in case he did come back. I just told them we needed a break because I thought it was all going a little too fast. As I lay on our bed breathing in his scent I broke into a fit of sobs. I wanted him no I didn't want him I _needed _him!

It wasn't long before I gave into sleep.

_**Bella's Dream**_

_It was dark wherever I was. It took me a while to realize it, but I was in the cave where Jake had slept with me to keep me warm that one night before the war. In the corner of the cave I saw him. __**My**__ Jake in his wolf form. He slept curled up his tail over his nose. I stared at him while he slept. Until finally he looked up at me with those dark eyes. As if saying, "I'm here... Bella... And I'm waiting for you..._

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I jolted up from my sleep in a cold sweat. I touched the charm on my wrist. "He's waiting for me..." I whispered consoling myself. I quickly dressed grabbing my helmet and jacket as I ran out to my bike.

When I got to where i needed to be I cut the engine and kicked out the stand. Leaving the bike I started to make the climb. Which I knew was a bad idea because let's face it I was a danger to myself.

By the time I got there the stars were shining and the moon was out. I had scrapes on my arms in my legs. I ignored the blood his was there, but he was human.

He was sleeping looking almost childlike a frown on his face like he was having a nightmare. I walked over to him giving in to the urge to embrace. Wrapping my arms around his warm big body.

Jake's eyes fluttered open he seemed in a state of shock his dark eyes wide. "Bella..."


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Him

**Jacob Black's P.O.V**

"Bella..." I looked at her. I couldn't believe it... It was her! Her heart was still breathing, and she didn't stink! "Is it really you?!" I asked her unbelievingly. I had this dream so many times it was hard to believe that this was real.

"Oh Jacob…" She sobbed clinging to me.

"Shhh... Bella I'm here..." I said stroking her hair. She seemed so weak, small, and vunerable like a doll. It made me wonder what the vampire had done this time

She sobbed so hard that she shook, and I cradled her in my arms.

A few minutes later she looked up at me with those brown eyes. It hurt me so much to see all that pain, but what she did next truly surprized me.

Bella kissed me there was an urgency in her kisses as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Like she thought that if she stopped kissing the world would fall apart.

I had to pull away a few minutes later. I wanted this more than anything, but not like this.

"Jake please..." She said the pleading in her voice nearly broke my heart.

I grabbed her chin and kissed the tears away. "I want to Bells believe me, but not until your fixed and have had some sleep.

I waited for a sound of protest, but when she didn't make a sound I swooped her into my arms.

I waited a little longer a few more moments, but again she made no noise.

When we finally got down to the bottom I saw her bike and smiled. She had never gotten rid of it. It made me happy for some reason like if the way she was clinging to the bike; that in some weird way she was clinging to me. "Bella we're here..." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmm..." Was all she said and I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Want me to take you home?" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Mhmmm..." She nodded slightly.

"You gotta tell me where it is first Bell..."

"It's in my jacket." She mummbled and pointed to her jacket hanging off the handle of her bike.

I reached into the jacket pocket curiously. Sure enough there was her wallet. Her lisence still in it. Her picture was beautiful, but I expected that she was always beautiful. I gave a small smirk when her last name still said Swan. I looked at the bike and grabbed the keys out of it and the jacket. I would come back for it later.

When I unlocked the door I wrinkled my nose it smelled like him, but the scent was stale. I carried her to the room his scent was there too, but still stale. I doubt he had even been there to check on her, but I didn't want to tell her that. As I layed her down on the bed her grip didn't loosen.

"Bella you can let go now..." I chuckled.

"No stay with me..."She gripped onto me tighter.

Hearing her say that made the blood rise to my face but chuckle.

She opened her eyes groggily. "Please Jake . . ." She said her face was so cute. "Protect me from the monsters..." She said with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed slightly, "Fine Bella you win. . ." I lay down next to her.

She yawned and snuggled close to my chest.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

God I missed this. His smell, his body, his laugh, and most of all the beat of his heart. This was _**My**_ Jacob. He was back and I wasn't going to let him go again that easily.

Those were my last thoughts before I fell into my first peaceful sleep in months since the time Edward had left. I wasn't alone anymore. I had Jacob, My protector, My love, My sunshine and air.

(A/N:I do not own Any of the Twilight Character's or any of the saga. If you review and tell more people about it. There will be more! That is my promise and my bribe...giggles More reviews I get the faster the chapters come!;)

-C.K.)


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Person

**Bella's P.O.V**

Sunlight came in through my window causing my to groan and roll on my stomach. "Go away stupid sun..." I muttered sleepily. Let's just say I wasn't really a morning person.

After a while I finally decided to get up. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes groggily as I yawned. "Guess it was all a dream..." I sighed feeling a new wave of sadness wash over me. I sighed as I stood up and stretched finally deciding on taking a shower. I grabbed a towel from my dresser incase I had forgotten to put new ones in the bathroom which I always seemed to do.

I entered the bathroom placing the towel on the sink yawning again way too tired to realize the water was already running. Stripping down to my bra and underwear I walked over to the shower pulling back the curtain. It sent me into a state of shock when I found none other than Jacob Black in _My_ Shower! I no longer as control over my body as my eyes started to explore his body first his chest, then his abs, but before my eyes could wander any farther south I snapped out of it. "S-s-s-sorry Jake!" I stammered running out of the bathroom and closing the door.

I leaned against the door panting, my heart was racing, and I knew every ounce of blood I had in me had rushed to my face. _"God it was really him in __**my**__ shower!" _I thought to myself. _"God he looked good too.." _I said as I licked my lips. "_No wait hold on! Bad Bella! You can't like him! He deserves better! Jake is your friend now!" _I scolded myself mentally shaking myself as I rid my head of the delicious thought of my delicious, wet, hot and sexy Best friend in my shower.

An hour later after I used the other shower to take a shower of my own and a cold one might I add to control my hormones. I started making breakfast in the kitchen. Jake still hadn't come down yet, but I knew as soon as he smelled the food he'd be down here.

I was right too because no sooner had I finished my thought Jake was standing behind me making me drop the huge plate of pancakes.

He of course caught them all with ease and set them on the counter top. "Bella... About this morning..." He said rubbing the back of his neck guitily.

"Forget about it Jake..." I said turning my attention to the eggs so he wouldn't see my growing blush.

"Okay..." He sighed and remained quiet leaning against the counter. He was so tall I was almost surprized that his head didn't hit the ceiling fan.

After a while Jake finally broke the silence as I was cutting strawberries.

"So..." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his lips to my ear making me shiver. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"He whispered huskily in my ear.

My fingers slipped as I blushed causing me to cut my finger. "Damnit Jake!" I growled dropping the knife as my finger bled.

He merely chuckled. "I'm sorry Bells let me see it..." He said reaching for my hand.

"No you'll make it worse!" I yanked it away pouting although the scent of it made me lightheaded.

"Don't be silly Bella." Jake said as he took my hand gently his face suddenly serious. He looked at it for a moment. Just as I was about to protest he put my finger in his mouth sucking the blood away and applying pressure with his tounge.

I felt myself go red again, but not only that I felt sparks shoot all through my body. I felt myself get tingles in a very silly area.

Jake laughed and finally removed his mouth from my finger after what seemed like forever. "See all better..." He smiled.

God I loved that smile... "Thanks..." I muttered looking at the ground as I tried to hid my flushed face from him which made him laugh even more.

While he ate I leaned against the counter watching him still amazed that he could eat soo much soo quickly.

"Aren't you going to eat..." He said food muffling his words.

"Eww Jake... Chew with your mouth closed!" I teased

"Sorry..." He smiled swallowing.

"And no I ate while you stole my shower. And with you as a roomy it looks like I'll have to go shopping more often." I teased

He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

I watched for a little while longer and then went over to the living room as I flopped down on the couch to see what was on TV. I settled for an old re-run of South of Nowhere waiting for Jake to finish so I could do dishes. I yawned again forgetting how little sleep I had gotten last night, and the last thing I saw before I dozed off is Spencer kissing Aiden.(A/N:I love South of Nowhere! I had to add it in! Anyway I might make a fanfiction about that too...)

I woke up Jake sitting next to me watching it too. "Jeeze Bella I didn't know you were into this kinda stuff."

"Shut-up Jake it's a cute love story!" I argued as I hit his shoulder careful not to break my hand this time.

Before I knew it both of us were playfighting on the couch, and it wasn't long before I was stradling his waist. I got lost in his eyes and followed impulse as I kissed him.

Jake was shocked, but it didn't take him long to react. His lips were locked with mine in a passionate kiss. His bit at my bottom lip begging for entrance, and I immediately let him it. I entangled my hands in his hair as he pulled my even closer to his warm body. God he had no idea how long I had wanted this. His tounge darted into my mouth exploring every inch. Massaging my tounge with his causing me to moan in his mouth.

It took awhile, but we finally had to pull away for air both of us panting and breathing heavily, but the thing was I didn't want to stop at just kissing. No I wanted soo much more...


	4. Important Author's Note for Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay people so here's the deal no more chappies till i get two more reviews. No Review no Chapter 4! Got it? Good. You know I love you all but it's nice to get a little appreciation now and again... so please.. cause i have lots of fun ideas! and i might put a volunteer in the story to be a werewolf i don't see a need for another vampire at the moment, but when i need one i'll let a loyal reviewer play the part...;) see you guys get rewards and cookies too!holds up a bag of cookies**


	5. Chapter 4:Chocolate and a side of PMS

**Jake's P.O.V.**

_It's been a few weeks since our little playfight on the couch. I try not to bring it up much. But god! I want to do it again, but Bella isn't ready for that she still needs time. That bloodsucker hurt her bad... I sware if I ever see him again I'll--_

"Jacob Black!" Bella's yell broke through my thoughts.

Oh _shit_ I'm in trouble...

"Yes?" I ask innocently poking my head through her bedroom door.

"You ate my chocolate didn't you?" Bella said looking scary.

_'Oh shit she found out...'_ I thought to myself. "What chocolate?" I asked playing dumb and trying to look cute.

"Jake!" She yelled and I winced. She stormed out of the room and into the living room.

"Damnit!" I muttered. I really pissed her off this time. She must be p.m.sing. "Oh well..." I console myself with a sigh. "Better leave her be for a while.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Later That Night: I sat on the couch sadly watching the season finally of South of Nowhere. The season was over! No fair. But anyways... I had pretty much ignored Jake leaving him to make his own dinner.

"_Beeeellllllllaaaaaaaa..._" He whined stretching out my name like a 3 year old.

"What Jake!" I snapped still irritated that he had eaten my chocolate.

"I'm hungry!" He continued to whine.

I rolled my eyes. _"God he can be annoying sometimes!"_ I thought to myself. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

He walked into the living room with an adorable little pouty face. "Make me something Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeee..."

I tried to ignore his cute face. "Your a big boy Jake..." I said my voice blunt. "You can make yourself something..." I said looking over at him, but he had disappeared.

He was behind the couch nuzzling my neck the next thing I knew. "But I want you too..."

I tried not to gasp as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Jake..."

"Please Bella you make the best food..." He said into my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine Jake you win!" I grumbled getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

He smiled following me like a dog.

As I entered the kitched I rummaged the pantry for the ingredients for chicken fedicinni. I felt like something Italian tonight.

The whole time I could feel Jake's eyes burn a whole through my back.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two sat in silence as they ate side by side at the counter.

"Bella..." Jake said looking at her as she ate.

"Hmmm..." Bella said not looking up from her plate as she chewed on a piece of broccoli.

"About last week..." Jake began, but Bella cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Jake we just got a little carried away." Bella said blushing.

Jake chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you say Bella..."


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected sibling

**Normal P.O.V.**

Bella lay on the couch reading Pride and Prejudice. She flipped the page today had actually been a quiet day. She let out a sigh of content as she flipped the page. Soon loosing herself in the world of the book she was brought back by a whine.

"_Beeeeeeeeeelllllllllaaaaaaaaa_!" Jake's whine suprising Bella making her jump.

"Jake!" Bella yelled angrily flustered and hurled a pillow at him.

"Sorry..." Jacob smiled childishly as he chuckled.

"What do you want?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Let's go for a walk..." Jake said pleadingly.

"And you need me for that why?" She asked arching a brow.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself..." Jake said sheepishly

Bella smiled at how sweet he was being. "Fine Jake we will go." She pulled up her hair and slipped on her shoes.

At the park the two walked hand and hand. The sun peaked through through the clouds. Bella sat down underneath a tree burrying her nose back into her book as Jake went to go get ice cream.(A/N: YAY ICECREAM!!!)

Jake stopped dead in his tracks. The scent coming clearly to his nose another one.

Before him stood a petite girl with short auburn hair and tanned skin. "What are you doing here?!" He growled

The girl giggled her stride graceful and quick. "Now Jakey that isn't a nice way to talk to your packmate."

"He sent you didn't he?" Jake asked holding back the growl in his throat. (A/N:Ooo Jake needs anger management classes XD)

"Who?" The girl asked curiously as she cocked her head to one side cutely.

"Sam." Jake said bluntly not wanting to play her games at the moment. "Are we in range?" He asked cautiously

She shook her head. "No, even if we were my thoughts block out yours because I can think louder, but I can also block him out."

"I could never understand that..." Jake sighed

"You can't understand everything..." The girl shrugged.

"Did you miss me?" She asked after a while her eyes on the floor.

Jake sighed and brought her into his arms stroking her hair. "Of course I did Aurora..." He said pulling her closer. "Your like my little sister and I don't know what I'd ever do without you..."

Aurora pressed her face into his abs she was shorter then him. Blushing she wrapped her arms around him too, and let him just hold her.

The two soon walked back to where Bella sat.

"Here you go Bella." Jake said handing her a vanilla cone

"Thanks." Bella said looking up at him "Who's she?" She asked nodding her head towards Aurora. Who stood behind Jake.

"Gomena..." Aurora bowed to Bella. "Aurora Twilight. Also Jacob's surrogate little sister."

"Surrogate little sister?" Bella asked cocking her head. "Then how come she wasn't at the battle?"

"Oh that..." Jake said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"I moved here a little after and I took care of Jake after he was wounded." Aurora smiled

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Bella asked Aurora

"She'll be 16 in March." Jake answered for her

Aurora gave him a look.

"So your attending Forks high." Bella asked

"Sadly yes I do." Aurora said glaring at Jake.

Bella laughed and smiled. "So do you have a place to stay?"

Aurora shook her head sadly.

"You could say with us." Bella said with a smile.

"What?" Jake exclaimed

(A/N: Who is Aurora? What is her story? Next chappie you'll find out!)


	7. Chapter 6: Aurora's hidden secrets

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 days since my meeting of my new roomie. She's pretty quiet and always has her nose in a book. Which I don't mind she's exactly my type of person. But I'd atleast expect her to talk to Jake, or are they communicating through thought?

My thoughts ended when I unlocked the front door. Jake was yelling at Chantal.

"When the fuck did you get that!" Jake said snarling at her.

"When you left and I don't see why your making such a big deal it's just one little piercing!" Aurora shot back.

I just stood there silently wondering if it was too dangerous to intervene.

"Why do you even care anyways." Aurora said glaring daggers at Jake.

"Because your my little sister!" Jake said.

"Oh yeah because your such a great brother leaving me and disappearing on me!" Aurora said coldly.

I flinched next thing I hear is the bedroom door slam.

Jake looks crushed and hurt as he sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Jake you ok?" I ask cautiously approaching him.

"She's right I just left her alone to feel isolated again..." He said his gaze on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around him hugging his waist. He was really just like a child right now. This was my Jake.

After what seemed like hours passed. He spoke, "Bella?"

I looked into those goregous dark eyes getting lost in them.

Next thing I know his warm lips are against mine. My hands cling to the back of his shirt.

Jake's hand wraps around my waist deepening the kiss.

I feel safe in his warm embrace. I press against him wanting more.

His tounge slides across my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I grant it eagerly moaning slightly into his mouth.

His tounge massages mine as he lays me gently onto the couch.

After what seemed like forever I forced myself to pull away.

His lips just trailed down my oh so sensitive neck.

I let out a slight moan.

He chuckled stopping and just holding me tightly.

"Is Aurora really your sister?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his face seemed calm.

"She came to La Push shortly after you left. Her pack had been slaughtered by humans. That's why she remains silent around you..." He said sighing.

My eyes widen. "That's horrible... Where did she come from?" I ask.

"Bucharest, Romania... There they are called Loup-Garous. She is smaller than us but just as strong. Especially her since she was the heir to her pack." Jake said.

"Where did you find her?" I asked curiously

"Actually Sam found her in the forest. She reopened the wounds and he smelled the blood. She was hostile for a while, but joined our pack for safety..." He said

I didn't hear anything after that i fell into a deep sleep. Worrying about the young confused werewolf.

(A/N: Sorry i got sloppy, but i gots writer's block it will get better and i will try and update more frequently if and only if you review more frequently...)


	8. Chapter 7: Mysterious Scent

**Bella's P.O.V.**

A few months had past since Jake and Aurora's last fight. She had started attending a private school near the house. She apparently had the money for it I guess... Me on the other hand with a bit of Jake's persuading, well ok a lot of it. I applied for a college being accepted I started. I forget Jake's only in high school sometimes he acts so mature for his age. He also started attending school with Aurora; she seemed to come to life now that she was in school. As for me and Jake well things are starting to heat up I'll admit. Well I got to go Mom.. I'll talk to you soon. Lotz of love!

-Bella

I sighed as I hit the send button as I sent reply to my mother's message. '_God I miss her...'_

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain 17 year old as he nuzzled my neck.

"Jake I'm trying to get some work done..." I said shivering in pleasure as I tried to resist his warm and welcoming touch.

"But I'm lonely... And Aurora doesn't come home for a few more hours we have the house to ourselves." He whimpered trying to seduce me into giving in as he licked my neck.

And god was it starting to work. "Well..." I said trying to clear my head as I tried to find a reason against it... Thing is I couldn't.

"Please Bells..." He whispered in my ear as he started sucking on it.

As soon as I moaned he knew he had won this round for now...

He picked me up out of the computer chair with those warm strong arms and laid me on the couch. He started kissing my neck a hand groping my breast.

"Jake..." I half whispered half moaned his name as my hands grabbed his face gently and kissed him fiercly. He was real. He was mine. I think I'm finally coming to terms that Edward isn't coming back.

"I'm home..." Aurora called hesitantly.

"Shit." Jake muttered getting up reluctantly.

"Another time..." I promised lightly kissing his neck.

Aurora came home in a white blouse wearing a red tie signifying she was a sophome a red pleated skirt and red stockings. She looked in slight shock.

Jake walked over to her his expression changing quickly to worry.

She shook her head as if to try and clear it. "You know that wierd scent you taught me to track when I first came?"

He nodded and gripped her shoulder gently. "Yes what about it?" He asked

My head spun a bit they were talking about Vampires. _'What if he's back.'_ I thought

"Well I was walking home with my "friends" and it hit me. It was so strong too..." She said

I frowned at how she used the word friends. She still didn't trust humans, but with her past who would?

Jake nodded as he continued to let her speak his fists were clenched tightly though. I could see clearly every vein and tendon.

"Well I followed it once I was alone. I shifted staying among the shadows as I followed. Once I found the scent I shifted back. There were three 2 boys and a girl..." She said shakily.

"Did the hurt you did they do anything to you?" He asked a soft growl in his throat.

"They were thinking about it, but the girl reasoned with them. I didn't want to back down, but my I decided to tell you first." She said calmly still pale. "As I ran the bigger male tried to lunge, I turned to fight, but his eyes weren't normal, and there were odd bruises under his eyes. People were coming I fled..." She finished her story shuttering at the end.

Jake was snarling, but I could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control. "We'll patrol tonight..." He said

Aurora nodded her amber eyes filled with excitement now, but me I was in shock.

_'What if he's back what if he was one of the three...' _My head whirled with thoughts and I felt dizzy.

(A/N: Hehe kind of cliffy sorry for it taking so long to update comp probs. But yeah is it Edward? It could be... Well you'll find out sooner or later. But send me descriptions if you want to be a vamp in the next few chappies! And I'll pick the best one!)


End file.
